


Silver Apple

by VampirePaladin



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Monster Cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Drakken is gathering mushrooms in the woods when her meets a fox girl.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Kim Possible
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writing Rainbow Silver





	Silver Apple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



Most humans tried to avoid the forest. They might wander onto its edges to gather wood or forage for food, but they’d never go so far as to lose sight of their village. If they did have to travel through the woods, they would take the main road and would not dare to stray from it further than a step or two.

Drakken had no choice but to go into the woods. He was an alchemist. If you asked him, he was one of the best. Of course, the Alchemical College didn’t agree with that. That was why Drakken had to conduct his studies in such a tiny village. He couldn’t just buy what he needed from the general store most of the time. This forced him to go into the woods, far from the path, even further from the village, to find what he needed.

Whenever he was in the forest, he couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched. Shego, a homunculus that he’d created, would say that he was being ridiculous.

It was a summer evening. Drakken was in the depths of the woods, gathering mushrooms and putting them into the basket he had hanging from one arm.

“Not many humans dare to come this far into the forest.”

Drakken spun around to see a young woman with red hair. She also had fox ears and a fox tail. Her arms and legs transitioned from human flesh to fur covered. Her feet were more like a canine’s but her hands seemed human, other than the claws.

“Are you a kitsune?” Drakken asked. He was a well-read alchemist.

She chuckled. “No, just a normal fox.”

“Are… you going to eat me?”

“No, I’m just here to talk. Most humans get so spooked that they run as soon as they see me.” She relaxed against a tree, watching him with an intelligence in her eyes he rarely saw from the villagers.

He went back to his gathering. “What do you want to talk about?”

“The humans fear the forest, why?”

“Because it is big and easy to get lost in,” Drakken said.

“Hmm, I suppose, but couldn’t you saw the same for their cities?” she said.

“Yes,” Drakken agreed. “But do you really want them to not be scared of the forest? If they weren’t scared of it, they would destroy it.” He knew human nature well enough to know what would happen if people stopped fearing the forest. Drakken glanced up from the mushrooms to her. She really was beautiful. It made him feel clunky in his human body.

“Kim,” she said.

“What?”

“That’s my name. I can show you a better place for gathering mushrooms. Follow me,” Kim said as she led him deeper into the forest.

Drakken followed her. He thought he knew these woods well enough but soon he found himself completely lost as Kim led him into a small clearing surrounded by tall trees. In the middle of the clearing were fruit trees and other edible plants. The air was thick with their scent.

“This is the best place for foraging in the forest. Every fruit, berry, and vegetable can be found here. They all taste amazing. It is because there is a magic spring nearby that they get their water from.”

Drakken walked forward in awe. He dropped the basket and pulled out a small journal and pencil he always carried with him for making notes. There had to be something in the water that caused an alchemical reaction.

“Would you like to try them?” Kim asked with a wide smile.

Drakken gave a nod without thinking about it. He was absorbed in his note taking.

Kim walked up to a tree and picked an apple. It was a beautiful silver and had the most delicate aroma. She brought it to Drakken and placed it in his hand.

“You won’t be able to finish your note taking without knowing how it tastes.”

He looked at the apple in his hand. “For my research.”

“For research.”

Drakken bit into the apple and his mouth filled with any icy, delicate sweetness. It was like no apple he had ever tasted before. One bite led to another and then another, until he had finished the whole thing.

He looked at Kim and smiled, he couldn’t remember what he had been doing just a moment ago.

“What were we doing?”

Kim pressed her body to his and wrapped her arms around him. “You were about to become my husband, and to stay with me in the forest for all eternity.” 

She kissed him before taking him by the hand and leading him towards her den.


End file.
